The Importance of Being There
by RosieShiba
Summary: The counterpart of 'The Importance of Being Armstrong'. Royai and mentioned EdWin.


**AN: After writing 'The Importance of Being Armstrong' I decided to look at the other side of the story, the MustangXHawkeye bit because I thought that was quite sweet. I suddenly realise I have an obsession with a pregnant Hawkeye (My other fanfic 'It's Not What You Think' is another one where she's pregnant and I'm working on another where she wants kids), but who cares?**

Timeline: After Cos, way after.

Pairings: RoyXRiza, obviously, and EdXWin is mentioned but mostly WinXOC.

* * *

It was official, Riza Hawkeye was dying. The last few hours had been utterly traumatic for her and she was in agony. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the nurse told her to push one last time. She fell back onto the bed, panting. Her heart was pounding, her body was tired and yet the pain was gone. She paused as she heard the sound of a baby's cry. She looked round at the nurse, who was holding something in a blanket.

"Congratulations, Mrs Mustang," the nurse said happily, "It's a baby boy."

Riza lent forwards slightly so she could take the blanket from the nurse. She cradled it, looking in wonder at what she had done. Well, what she and her husband had done. The nurse was looking at her with a tear in her eye.

"I always fill up at this part," she said, although it was mainly directed at the doctor who was sat down on a chair near the bed.

"I thought for a minute there was trouble," he muttered. Riza glanced over at the doctor smiling.

"Thank you so much," she said happily. She had never been so happy in her life.

"Shall I get your husband?" the doctor asked. The nurse frowned.

"She should get herself cleaned up first," she snapped.

"I've just had a doctor looking up my dress," Riza said, "Any dignity I had remaining has gone."

The doctor left the room leaving the nurse to fuss over the new mother. She helped Riza into a more comfy position so she could hold the baby naturally. Roy peeked his head through the door, glancing round at the room. There was a bit of blood on the bed. He felt disturbed by it even though he'd seen blood before. This was his wife's blood. He looked at his wife cradling the blanket. She was whispering to it. Roy relaxed for the first time in thirty four hours. It was the longest thirty odd hours of his life. He stumbled in the room. His wife turned her ruby eyes onto him the moment he came close to the bed.

"Look, it's your daddy," she muttered to the baby. Roy smiled.

"Congratulations, Mr Mustang," the nurse said, "Your wife did very well."

"Thank you," Roy said. He stroked the baby's head gently before planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

"What do you think to our son, Roy?" she asked.

"He's perfect," he replied, "Just like his mother."

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked. Roy stood up and backed away slightly.

"Do you trust me not to drop him?" he asked. Riza mulled this over in her head.

"No," she said, "Maybe when you're sat down you can hold him."

The nurse laughed heartily before the leaving the couple in peace.

"Have you got a name for him?" Roy asked stroking the baby's soft skin.

"Yes," she replied, "I was thinking about..."

"What?" he asked growing impatient.

"Edward Maes," she said quietly.

"Jeez, Riza," Mustang said straightening up and smirking, "Give the kid a chance. Naming him after a maniac shrimp and a camera happy weirdo? That's not good for the kid."

"I was thinking of Roy as a middle name but he'd never have a chance of being decent then," she remarked making him chuckle.

"Edward Maes Mustang, huh?" Roy said, "Welcome to the family. Eddie."

-X-

The baby was crying again but luckily Riza was up feeding him within seconds of he hearing him stir. She had no idea that having a baby could be so draining, but then again she never knew having a baby felt so fulfilling. She smiled happily as she cradled her son in her arms, humming a lullaby to calm him. The couple kept the baby's cot in their room for the minute while he was still young, but soon he would have his own room. Roy couldn't get used to the thought that Ed was in the room. He found it weird. The baby didn't look anything like Edward Elric but Riza gathered that it was hard for her husband to get a mental picture out of his head. She turned towards the bed to find her husband was sat up watching her.

"You look complete with Ed," he said with a grin. She walked slowly and sat on the edge of the bed while the baby sucked at its bottle. Roy pulled the duvet over her shoulders to make sure she was warm enough. She frowned at this.

"You should get some sleep," she said, "You've got work tomorrow."

"I couldn't possibly sleep while my darling wife is tending to our baby," he replied happily, "Besides I'm not really a huge sleeper when she's not in bed next to me."

"You used to sleep in the office," she remarked, "If you get fired because you're caught by someone don't come crying to me."

"I only used to sleep in the office because you were around me," he admitted, "You gave off this calmness that made me feel...well...calm."

Riza got back up, rocking her child and then putting him over her shoulder and patting him on his back. He burped cutely, making Roy smile. Riza carefully placed him back in the cot and wrapped him up so he was warm. She turned and walked back to bed. Her husband welcomed her back into the warm covers as he wrapped his arms round her. He kissed her neck.

"I wish you were still working," he said.

"Why?" she asked, "Don't I deserve some time off from you and the others for a few months."

"There's something going off in the West and it looks like another war," Roy explained, "I could sure do with some of your calming wisdom at the minute."

"Have you talked with Armstrong?" she asked. Roy shook his head, half wondering what Armstrong could do.

"He is the most powerful officer in Central right now while the others are in the West," she continued as if she was answering his unspoken question. He grinned and kissed her neck again.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Still hearing those words after over a year of marriage made her shiver with happiness. She turned in his arms so she was facing him. She kissed him and then placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you too," she replied. She bit her lip for a second before voicing something she had been wondering for the last week or so.

"What the matter?" Roy asked seeing her pained expression.

"Roy," she said. Roy took an instant dislike to her tone because he remembered the last time he heard her speak to him like that.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"I want another baby," she stated.

Yeah, Roy really hated that tone.

-X-

Roy walked in through the front door as Riza was cradling the baby after a crying fit. She glanced in the direction of the front door even though she couldn't see it.

"Riza?" she heard her name been called by her husband.

"In the living room," she replied. She heard him walk down the hall. He peered round the door with a grin on his face. He walked towards her, kissing her on her lips before taking the baby out of her arms. He rocked it gingerly. The baby soon calmed down and began babbling at its father.

"You were right," he told Riza. Riza sighed before taking her son back.

"Crisis averted?" she asked. Roy nodded. He sat down on the sofa.

"For the time being," he replied, "Who knows what will happen though."

"That's true," Riza agreed. She sat down beside Roy. "Have you thought about what I said last night?"

"Yeah," he said, "I've thought about it a lot."

"And?" she pressed. Roy smiled.

"I received a phone call from Winry today," he stated. Riza was confused for a moment but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "She was calling me asking how you were and Ed. She seemed happy. She's got a new boyfriend who sounds a lot better than Fullmetal ever was but she says there's a problem."

"And what's that?" Riza asked.

"If they ever get married they won't be able to have kids," he said, "She seemed sort of down about that."

"Poor thing," Riza said looking down at her own son who had fallen asleep.

"So I thought that since we can have children we should have as many as we want," Roy said looking at his wife. She smiled at him. Roy suddenly frowned. "But I have only one condition."

"And what's that?" Riza asked.

"We are not naming this one after dead or missing friends," he said. Riza only gave him a look. She got up and left the room, carrying her son with her. Roy remained on the sofa wondering if that meant yes or no.

A year later Alphonse Roy Mustang was born. Roy had no choice in the name choosing. He wasn't stupid enough to argue either...

* * *

Hehe. Sorry if it seemed a bit odd. Please R&R if you can (please :D)

Again, thanks to my sponsor, Techno.

P.S: I'll be posting some more fics in the next couple of weeks. Hopefully....


End file.
